


Flares

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Fic, Gay, Gay Male Character, I mean, Karasuno, M/M, Yaoi, alternative universe, at least not in the fic, he doesn't die anyway but..., i don't say it, love birds, so he don't, tobio has to go to the army
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Jamás imagino que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.





	

Era un 14 de diciembre, la ciudad era fría como de costumbre por aquella época del año y Kageyama Tobio estaba sentado en el banco de la plaza frotando sus manos para conservar el calor, el sol se iba ocultando de a poco para dejarle paso a la noche y Kageyama esperaba. Unos minutos después él llego sentándose a su lado en el banco;   
-Tobio, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamaste tan repentinamente? - Dijo Hinata Shouyou levemente preocupado.  
-Aun no, ya te diré más adelante. Por ahora vamos yendo que si no se hará muy tarde. - Shouyou sabía que no tenía caso forzarlo a hablar porque si él no quería decirlo todavía no había forma de saber que pensamientos escondía la mente de Tobio; sus ojos azules era un enigma indescifrable, él en sí era un enigma.  
Caminaron por la calle que curiosamente se encontraba deshabitada, el silencio era llenado por las charlas triviales de ellos dos. Luego de un rato llegaron a una especie de barranco donde podía verse toda la ciudad. Tobio se sentó en el borde de este dejando que sus piernas cuelguen en el vacío y Shouyou copió su acción.  
De su mochila Tobio saco dos bengalas y un par de “estrellitas” primero prendieron estas últimas y las vieron consumirse con la ciudad de fondo. A lo último las bengalas, dirigieron aquel tubo de plástico al cielo y observaron los colores salir de ahí: rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, rojo nuevamente. Los colores de ambas bengalas se cruzaban entre sí dejando una leve estela de humo. Cuando ya se estaban por consumir Tobio habló:  
-Llegó una carta del ejército, estoy obligado a cumplir servicio. Me iré, Shouyou y no sé si volveré. - Luego de esas palabras solo quedo el silencio, la oscuridad, el olor de la pólvora, el humo y el sabor de aquel beso que compartieron con la ciudad alzándose frente suyo, sus piernas colgando en el vacío y las estrellas siendo testigos.   
-Prometo escribirte cada vez que pueda. - Le dijo a Shouyou mientras lo abrazaba y sentía sus lágrimas mojándole la camisa pero Shouyou era una persona que a pesar de los cielos nublados el seguía teniendo esperanzas de ver el sol y, quizá, ese optimismo fue el que no lo dejo imaginarse, en aquel momento, que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.


End file.
